Miraculously Revealed
by NerdyThoughts
Summary: In this Miraculous Ladybug one-shot, Alya and Nino coincidentally find out both Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities. The obliviousness is frustratingly accurate. (Reveal one-shot I wrote a while ago but it is now rewritten and better. Also, this is my first story on here! Please give me a chance!)
1. Miraculously Revealed

_Hello people! I'm a new author on this website but I guarantee you that I am not a new fanfiction author in general. This story is a cute little idea I came up with a long time ago and wrote but I am now rewriting this to edit it and improve it. So without any further ado, I hope you like my first fanfiction in this website: Miraculously Revealed! (Also, if someone could help me figure out this website and show me the ropes, I would appreciate it tons!)_

 _P.S. I'm sorry if you don't like that the majority of the story is from Alya and Nino's third person perspective, but I thought it would be frustratingly funny to have a reveal like this. Also this is an extremely short reveal- it was originally a two-shot with a bonus chapter but i am now combining the chapters to make it a one-shot with a bonus chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug- all rights go to Zag Studios and Thomas Astruc. Also, I would like to address that a few parts of this will be similar to a story by a user on here: theinkwell33 (as pointed out by a reader to me). This was not intentional, and I did not intend it, but it happened somehow._

* * *

It was a normal day at Collége Françoise Dupont; there was an akuma attack, Chloé was being her usual bratty self, and the teachers - Ms. Bustier and Ms. Mendeleiev were assigning homework despite danger in their midst. Marinette had just recently rushed into class as the school day came to an end, followed shortly by Adrien. The petite girl muttered some excuse to Alya, who had made plans with Nino that day and was now waving a goodbye to her endearing best friend as she left with him.

"Nino, which way to your house?" Alya asked him a little too loudly (causing a few odd looks in their direction) as she elbowed her DJ boyfriend to get him to stop listening to his latest mixtape.

"Wha-? Oh yeah, my house is just over that way," He said with a relaxed shrug and pointed to a row of apartments. He seemed about ready to put his headphones back over his ears, but something seemed to change his mind. Nino's brown eyes gained a playful glint as he took off running, yelling back a "Race you!" to the ombré haired girl.

Alya pouted, shouting after him a "No fair you cheater!" as she competitively took off running to catch up to him. Her plaid flannel was blown back as she sprinted, not too out of breath by the time she started to surpass him. In fact, a couple of short minutes later, she had won their little game by a hair and grinned triumphantly at Nino. His eyes were wide as they panted, trying to catch their breath.

"When did you get to be this fast?" He asked between breaths, looking up at her as he bent down. Alya smirked, replying as she straightened. "It takes some work in my stamina to keep up with superheroes for the Ladyblog, you know." She says to him as he finally calms his lungs down.

"Touché," Nino agrees, "speaking of the Ladyblog, let's go up to my room. I still have to show you that new program for the blog, remember?"

* * *

It had started to get pretty late but the pair were now walking down a street. They had ice cream cones in their hands and were simply talking, enjoying each other's presence. Nino had shown Alya how to add music to her videos for her blog and now he was walking her home, after getting a treat that they had split the money for. "Hey, how do you think you did on that test in science?" Nino asked his girlfriend, glancing over at the ombré haired girl.

"Pretty well. I think I missed one of those questions- maybe number seven? Anyways, other than that I feel like I did pretty well." She shrugged and finished off her strawberry flavored cone with a final bite. "You're so lucky! I completely blanked out and forgot to study last night... so I don't think I did that good." Nino sighed dejectedly, but Alya only chuckled. This was usually the case with Nino as it had happened before.

"If only you would pay attention in class," Alya rolled her eyes and glanced to her right, where Nino was walking alongside her. They had just crossed a street and she had spotted a figure in the alleyway next to them, which caught her attentive gaze. "Hey, Nino. Do you see that? Is that Adrien?" She asks him, confused as their close friend walks straight into the abandoned alley - like he wanted to enter it - and glances around as if making sure no one was there. What was going on? It looked like Adrien was going to commit some sort of crime- not very likely as he was the perfect golden boy in almost every setting. It didn't seem like he'd spotted them yet, so Alya pulled Nino down quickly as they peered from the side of a wall.

"Yeah I think that's him. I wonder what he's doing there." Nino whispers, frowning. His expression shows confusion and he didn't seem to notice that Alya was hiding them from their friend.

Just then, Adrien turned his back to them and a small black blur flew at him. With a flash of green light, Adrien was gone... and in his place stood Chat Noir.

The duo exchanged bewildered glances, standing up together and striding into the alleyway. Is this what they think it is? Could their friend really be a superhero? "Hey, Chat Noir!" Alya smiles cheerfully and pretended like everything was alright for a moment. The black leather clad superhero paused and turned, smiling uneasily when he saw it was Alya. "Hey, Alya, was it? I'm really sorry but I have to g-" Alya had cut him off, "No, no I think your patrol with Ladybug can wait- _Adrien_." She smirked at his shocked expression and crossed her arms.

"W-what are you taking about?" Chat stuttered nervously, trying to play it off, "I'm obviously not any Adrien you might know." He laughed a little, glancing at Nino who only shook his head sadly. _Busted_.

Alya raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? We saw you transform, you know." She stated simply and patiently waited for a much needed explanation.

"Okay _fine_. You caught me." Chat Noir sighed and released his transformation, going back to his civilian form.

"Just please don't tell anyone this! Not even _Ladybug_ knows who I am. Not even my dad. You can't tell a single soul who I am, not your parents, not our friends, _No one_. My identity becoming public domain means that Hawkmoth can target me even in civilian form. He can target my family and friends. I will not allow this." Adrien said in a deadly serious tone, looking straight into his friends' eyes with a piercing jade gaze to confirm they understood.

"Don't worry dude, you can trust us." Nino smiled and talked for the first time in a bit, recovering from the shock. "I'll take your secret to my grave and Alya will too. Right, Alya?" He asks, and the blogger nods in agreement.

"This is still so cool! You so owe me an interview!" Alya teased Adrien, punching him playfully.

Adrien sighed in relief and chuckled a little. "Sure thing Alya. I'm just glad you guys aren't mad about this. I really kept the secret to protect you, plus it's kind of in the 'rules' of being Char Noir." He shrugs and Plagg comes to fly up next to him.

"Now that you're done with all this sappy nostalgia, can I have a wheel of camembert?" The kwami demands, talking to Adrien as he lands on his charge's shoulder.

"Eek! What's that?" Alya squeaks, backing a step away. Nino involuntarily does the same, as the little black cat is definitely not something you see in daily life.

"Sorry guys, this is Plagg. Plagg, meet Alya and Nino. Alya and Nino, meet Plagg. He's my kwami, without him I couldn't be Chat Noir. He sort of possesses my ring and voilà! I'm Chat!" The model explains, gesturing as he talks and showing them his miraculous. Oh well, if one secret was out, why not tell them the rest?

"Oh, that makes sense." Alya and Nino say in unison. "Well anyways, we better let you get to patrol with Ladybug. Also, don't worry! I won't put anything I just learned on the Ladyblog. In fact I'll try leading people away from your identity. You still owe me an interview though! Bye!" Alya adds, dragging Nino off and waving goodbye.

Adrien waves goodbye before transforming and climbing up a fire escape, proceeding scamper over the rooftops to find his partner.

* * *

"Goodnight Nino, thanks for walking me home." Alya smiles at him, pecking his cheek, before walking inside her home which they had just arrived at. Nino big her adieu as well and started walking back to his house, his hands stuffed into pockets. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a weird day at school. Facing his best friend who they now knew was a superhero? That was definitely not normal.

* * *

School the next day was... interesting, to say the least.

Alya and Nino were doing a very good job with holding this valued secret, in fact no one suspected a thing- not even clever, clumsy Marinette. Adrien was grateful for this and was glad he had such loyal friends. In his eyes, he didn't deserve friends like these. Soon enough, the last class of the day was over and everyone ran out in a stampede of students. Alya had made plans with Nino once again, but this time they were going to the movie theatre to see the newest superhero movie. It wasn't on Ladybug and Chat Noir, sadly, but it still looked really good.

They quickly rushed to the cinema to catch their viewing time- which was right after school. The couple bought both nachos and popcorn along with some soda to share while watching the film.

"Nino, want to split?" Alya suggested to him when it came time to pay.

"Sure thing dude, I'll pay half of the euros and you pay the other half. Deal?"

"Deal."

Once they had finished purchasing snacks, they headed into the actual theatre to find the perfect seats.

* * *

"Woah, that movie was legit! It was totally tubular! It was miraculously stupend- mmph!" Nino said, only to be cut off with a shove from Alya.

"Yeah, yeah DJ man. I get the point," She chuckled at his dismayed expression. "Now c'mon! My phone just got a notification that said Ladybug was just sighted finishing off an akuma!" The reporter-to-be took off, leaving Nino in the dust with her sneakers. He simply rolled his eyes and followed her for the millionth time. He'd gotten used to her antics over time and didn't really mind them anymore, despite how much he would tease her afterwards.

A few minutes later, Alya and Nino were hiding behind a tree in the park- waiting for Ladybug to come out of the crowd. Why were they hiding? Alya had said that she wanted to take Ladybug by surprise after the crowd of professional reporters and television broadcasters dispersed. She figured if she surprised the superheroine, it'd be harder for her to turn down the interview the blogger had planned out.

Sure enough, her waiting paid off and a mere second later the crowd seemed to have vanished. Ladybug sighed in obvious relief and glanced around, as if making sure that no one was there before ducking behind a tree herself.

Alya pounced, darting towards the spotted superheroine. When Ladybug didn't seemed to notice her, she frowned but then realized that her idol was about to revert to her mysterious civilian form right in front of her eyes. Alta's eyes glimmered and she hid behind a bush this time, waiting. Nino had been right on her tail this whole time and was now crouching next to her, as silent as a mouse. Sure, Alya hadn't forgotten Adrien's words of how important their secret identities were but her curiosity got the best of her. Not to mention, she had talked herself into thinking that she and Nino could be trusted with this important secret.

A second later, Ladybug sighed and released her transformation a small red thing falling into her palm. She glanced around once again and walked home as Marinette, not noticing her two gaping friends who had fallen out of a bush, eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Dude?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"Was that real? Or am I seeing things?"

"You mean Marinette being Ladybug?"

"Yeah, that."

"And Adrien being Chat Noir?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Well I think it's real..."

"Me too."

"Can you believe it though?"

"No, not really. I mean your best friend being Chat Noir is believable... to some extent. Adrien is nothing like Chat. Though my best friend being Ladybug too? What are the chances?"

"It's probably like one in a billion."

"True, Nino." Alya sighs and looks up at him again. They had gone to Alya's house to sort out this mess of their lives after finding out a Ladybug's shocking secret. It was truly bizarre, if you thought about it.

"Wait. Does this mean our best friends actually... like each other? I mean, you already told me that Marinette's had a crush on Adrien for a while and it's pretty obvious Chat Noir absolutely adores Ladybug." Nino muses and Alya's eyes light up at this revelation.

"Oh my gosh you're so right Nino! You're a genius! Um well maybe not a genius..." She chuckles fondly at his miffed look, "but you're still onto something! Oh the two dorks! I can't believe this! It's like, like some twisted love triangle. Wait not triangle... square!" Alya laughs, twirling around. Tomorrow was going to be great!

"Okay here's the plan to get those two idiots to recognize their feelings..." Alya started, running through what she and Nino would have to do.

* * *

"Hey Marinette!" Alya shouted as she ran up the steps of her school.

"Yeah Alya? What's wrong?" Marinette smiled at her best friend, completely oblivious of the fact her identity was revealed to two of her closest friends just yesterday.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you'd wear this t-shirt for Ladybug and Chat Noir appreciation day." Alya said innocently, holding up a ladybug spotted shirt she'd bought yesterday. It wasn't actually Ladybug and Chat Noir appreciation day, but the raven haired girl didn't need to know that.

Marinette was surprised and strangely honored to have a day dedicated to her partner and her. She wasn't even wary of what would happen if someone saw her in red and black. "Um sure Alya, here I'll change before class." She shrugged and went to the bathroom with the shirt.

Alya pumped her fist into the air. This was only step one of the plan she had made up. Just across the school, Nino was doing the same thing to as Adrien- except with a Chat Noir shirt. The sight of Marinette in a Ladybug shirt and Adrien in a Chat Noir shirt had to be enough to get them to see each other. Right?

Nope, nope, nope. Alya took back anything she said about it being easy to reveal Marinette and Adrien's identities. Just _how_ oblivious could two people be anyways? The school day was now over and neither of the duo seemed to recognize each other. Marinette was her usual stuttering, blushing, and embarrassed self around her crush. Not to mention, Adrien was blissfully oblivious to the fact his partner was literally right in front (or behind, seeing as she sat behind him in class) him the whole time.

Alya and Nino used backup plan B the next day in school, accidentally calling Adrien "Chat Noir" and Marinette "Ladybug". That didn't work either though, and the secret superheroes were unfazed by it. Alya and Nino did receive quite a few significant looks from Adrien that implied he did not appreciate them compromising his identity, however.

The day after that, Alya and Nino kept on dropping random hints into their daily conversation (that made Adrien very annoyed and Marinette very flustered) about their secret identities. This didn't seem to work either.

After a few more tries with this - and a few more weeks of frustration and annoyance - the DJ and the blogger were finally frustrated enough to resort to plan G: giving the quartet of them, including themselves, friendship bracelets. Oh but not just _any_ ordinary friendship bracelet though. These were _special_ bracelets.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alya and Nino smiled at Marinette and Adrien one day as thy walked into class.

Not even waiting for a response, Alya vivaciously took out the bracelets. "Look what I got! All the way from Germany! They're this really cool type of friendship bracelet that you can't remove after putting on. The only way is to cut it, and that symbolizes an unbreakable friendship!" The ombré haired girl said, a bit _too_ enthusiastically.

Alya tossed Marinette and Adrien one each after giving one to Nino. Marinette and Adrien exchanged weirded out glances but obliged and fastened the bracelets to their wrist. THe superheroes were both thinking of how to hide their new accessory when they transformed, and wondered if Alya would mind too much if they cut them off. Albeit, the duo was on the same wavelength of thoughts and eventually pushed it to the back of their mind.

* * *

A day or so later, there was an akuma attack. Ladybug and Chat Noir were on the scene within minutes- and Marinette and Adrien had both left the classroom. After the fight, (which was fairly easy, considering the akumatized person had been a middle aged lady who had gotten fired for an irrelevant reason) Adrien rushed back into Ms. Bustier's class moments after Marinette. An hour later, class was dismissed, but Marinette had stayed behind a minute after to pack up her belongings and finally remembered something that had been bugging her all day long. Chat Noir had the same kind of friendship bracelet that Alya and Nino had given her.

Marinette was freaking out, trying to find a loophole in this as she walked home. Maybe this was a coincidence? Maybe Chat had a best friend who'd given him the same kind of friendship bracelet? Wasn't that possible? She was finally starting to believe it when she remembered something else that Alya had mentioned. The bracelets weren't found in stores in Paris, she had ordered them from Germany. It would be highly unlikely for him to have the same kind of bracelet as her on the _same day_ as her.

Once again, she was freaking out- in the girl's mind, this wasn't possible. The worst part was that Marinette knew that Chat couldn't be Alya (since she was a girl, plus she'd seen Alya and Chat Noir in the same place before, not to mention Alya had been akumatized previously) or Nino (since she and Chat had fought the akumatized Nino) so it had to be... Adrien. When she really thought about it, it made total sense. She'd never - not once - seen Adrien and Chat in the same place before. They both had the same friendship bracelet. They had the same blond hair and green eyes.

A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind as Tikki napped in her purse. Her walking pace had slowed down significantly as she soaked all of this in. Wait a second... this means that she had rejected, kissed, flirted, and fought alongside Adrien for months now. The worst part wasn't any of that though, oh no it was much worse. Adrien's all too familiar limo was approaching Marinette right at that moment and she couldn't outrun a limo- not even as Ladybug. Actually, she probably could as Ladybug... but there wasn't anywhere to transform quickly.

Little did she know, the same string of thoughts had been running in Adrien's mind the whole afternoon. That's why he'd avoided Marinette's ocean blue eyes or Nino's triumphant expression all day. That was also why he was now lowering his window in the limo, needing to ask Marinette for confirmation.

"It's alright, I'll get out here. I can call you if I need a ride home." Adrien murmured to the gorilla, getting out of the limo and awkwardly facing a paled Marinette.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adrien asked her gently, trying to find signs of confirmation.

"Y-y-yeah! You're great! I-I mean I'm not as great as you! Wait, I mean that I'm great. Not- oh why do I even try." Marinette mutters the last sentence under his breath, shaking her head sadly.

He chuckled, "I'm glad, m'lady." Adrien had to say that- it was the only way to know for sure. He carefully watched her expression, which morphed from joy to horror- as if her worst fears had been confirmed.

"What a-about you? How have y-you been, chaton?" Marinette said quietly- finding some of her confidence to only stutter a little and confirm her suspicions.

Adrien grinned, shocked but extremely joyous. "Well, LB, how about we get going." He winked at her and she simply melted. This was a dream come true in his eyes and to her it was a huge relief.

* * *

As the pair walked off, reeling in their findings but enjoying each other's company, Alya and Nino sat in a nearby coffee shop watching them.

"Well, I'd say that was a job well done. Mission accomplished."

"Agreed. What would they do without us?"

"Probably still be pining for each other." Nino chuckled.

"You're right about that." Alya smiles, happy for her two friends. She glances at Nino once again, a warm look in her amber brown eyes.

"Dude?"

"Dude."

* * *

 _A/N: That was Miraculously Revealed! Thank you for reading! Also, if you liked this, please stay tuned and follow my account as I will be rewriting a bonus chapter for this and I am happy to announce a new collection of miraculous ladybug one-shot reveals that will be coming soon! Read and Review please! I very much like to hear your opinion on my writing so constructive criticism is appreciated. I would also love a favorite if you enjoyed. Bye!_


	2. Bonus Chapter: Talking It Out

_A/N: Here's the Bonus Chapter! I probably won't write anything more for this story after this, but I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

Adrien and Marinette had spent the whole evening together after discovering each other's most closely guarded secret. The reveal hadn't hit Adrien as hard; he'd suspected his lady went to his school for quite some time now, ever since they'd fought the Pharaoh. Marinette, on the other hand, was utterly stunned. Even though she and her minou figured it out at the same time, she couldn't help but be in shock for another hour or so. This felt like they were destined to be in some soap opera or a reality television show.

It was literally that dramatic, especially since the superhero duo deemed - after some discussion - that Alya and Nino had also figured out both of their secrets. They had to be more open with their lives to each other but when they talked about it, they couldn't help but be in hysteria. They actually had their best friends to be grateful to for discovering their identities! Without their help, Marinette and Adrien would most likely be stuck in the same loop they'd been in. It was like some strange, twisted love triangle. No wait, not triangle- it was a love square.

Marinette smiled at her partner from across the booth they occupied, loving the time they'd spent together. Now her undying loyalty to Chat and her faithful love to Adrien were combined. It had been hard to think of the two as one and the same, but after she had accomplished the feat, it was worth it. She was able to see both sides of her crush and best friend. Adrien was equally ecstatic and smirked back at his companion. Now his friend, his classmate, was one and the same with his beloved lady. It felt like a dream come true. The exuberant couple shared a plate of pain au chocolat for breakfast in Marinette's family bakery the following school day, reminiscing in their memories from last night.

They'd transformed together for the first time and started patrol, taking the route that they changed weekly so that Hawkmoth would never find it out. The goal of their patrol wasn't really to spot akumas - that was pointless since it was easy to locate them from their civilian forms - it was really to help the police force out with crie fighting. It was also to boost morale in Paris and it was also an apex use to hang out. After the uneventful patrol, they parted ways but Adrien had been the daring cat he was and kissed Marinette. It had stolen her breath away, and even though she knew that he was the flirtatious Chat Noir always by her side as Ladybug, the schoolyard crush on him never went away. Albeit, he'd only kissed her on the cheek - pushing his luck in the process - but it was still magical to them both.

Glancing at the clock, Marinette's blue eyes widened. "Oh no! C'mon kitty- if we want to make it to class on time we have to leave. Now!" She promptly went to grab his wrist and, with strength reminiscent of her superhero persona, pulled him out of the bakery and dragged the model down the street.

Now Marinette and Adrien were sitting in their usual seats, watching Ms. Bustier's lesson intently- as if nothing had happened between them. They'd agreed to not try and confront Alya and Nino until after school, that way they would be able to have a nice long interrogation with the pair - emphasis on _long_

Soon enough, classes had ended and Marinette and Adrien were the first people out the door. In a blur of black and blonde hair, they sprinted to the doors of the school and waited for their best friends. The two shared a glance before staring at the door again, hidden in plain sight. As if on cue, Alya and Nino were laughing together over something as they pushed the double doors open, descending the stairs. Marinette turns to the green-eyed model beside her, mouthing, "one, two, three!" On three they sprang out from their hiding spot, tackling Alya and Nino from behind.

"Hey!" Came the muffled complaints in unison as the pair tried craning their necks, trying to get a good look at their attackers.

"You two have some explaining to do." Marinette growled out at them in a way that is very much not like Marinette, dragging Alya along as Adrien did the same with Nino.

Alya recognized her best friend's voice immediately, even when it was angry, and managed to choke out a nervous chuckle. "What explaining? We don't know anything, right Nino?"

"R-right." Nino managed to get out despite Adrien's scary chokehold, being pulled along to who-knows-where.

The superhero duo rolled their eyes, sharing another knowing look. "Oh you know something. Perhaps you'd like to share secrets?"

They gulped. "They're onto us." Alya hissed at Nino, giving him a frantic look. What she hadn't noticed was that she'd said it louder than intended.

"Yes, Alya. We are onto you guys." Marinette said dryly, rolling her vivid cerulean eyes as they finally reached their intended destination. The Dupain-Cheng's bakery.

"Now fess up. Was this your plan all along?" Adrien and Marinette demanded, sitting across from Alya and Nino at a booth in the bakery.

"What plan?"

"Don't you dare play innocent with us. We know what you did, what you know."

"Know wh-" Alya stopped mid-sentence at the look Marinette was giving her. " _Fine_. Yes, we know your secrets and we tried to get you guys to realize it." She says in defeat, looking down. "Please don't be mad."

"We're not mad, in fact I suspect we have you and Nino to be grateful for. We were so seriously oblivious, it was insane! So thank you. Thank you, really. Still- I'm never doubting a determined Alya again." Marinette said, the last sentence added in by Adrien. The four of them shared a relieved laugh, grinning like maniacs. Everything felt better now.

"So, are you two together now or what?" Alya said after a while of chatting, sharing some pastries

"Alya!" Marinette protested, turning as red as her ladybug suit. Even Adrien flushed with embarrassment, but wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulders sneakily.

"What do you say, my lady? Why not?" Adrien said mischievously, acting more like Chat Noir than ever.

Marinette swatted at his chest, hiding her head on his shoulder. "Stop it! Silly kitty, of course I'll be with you." She adds the last sentence in a whisper, for his ears only. It made him grin brightly and stare at her for a moment.

"Really? You're not teasing me- are you, purr-incess?" He asks her, still smiling and tilting his head cutely.

"Of course chaton, I'm not a jokester like you." Marinette teases, bopping his nose confidently. Even though Alya and Nino knew in their minds that the couple before them were the true Chat Noir and Ladybug, it was still hard for them to see shy, quiet, and usually flustered around Adrien, Marinette acting so confidently and the usually reserved Adrien teaisng her mercilessly. They were even flirting. Flirting!

"Well... we have a... uh... that history project to work on! About the French Revolution! Right, Nino?" Alya asks him pointedly, nudging him.

"What project? I don't- ow! Um yeah! That project!" Nino says in a chortle, Alya interrupting him halfway with a kick to his foot and abruptly stood up to drag him away. The bell tinkled at they walked off, bantering back and forth.

Marinette and Adrien shared an amused glance. "What do you think that was all about?" He asked her.

"Probably them trying to give us some alone time, because I don't remember being assigned a history project." The black haired girl replied, chuckling softly. "Plus, we studied the French Revolution last year."

"Probably." Adrien agreed, leaning into her shoulder. Little did they know that Marinette's parents were standing there, watching them since Alya and Nino left. Sabine was doing a small happy dance as Tom reluctantly handed her a couple of euros, smiling nevertheless.

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it! The end! please Favorite and Follow, plus Review! Don't forget that I'll have a new series of one-shots up soon on my account!_


End file.
